


Handling Rejection 3/15

by haldoor



Series: Handling Rejection [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> No spoilers; nothing beyond rejection and the aftermath<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own; don't profit<br/><b>Author’s Notes:</b> A story written in drabble form: Danny rejects Steve; Steve doesn't react very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling Rejection 3/15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Happy Vacation, my darling!

Chin doesn't say anything, but Steve can feel his eyes on him.

"What?"

"Nothing," Chin shakes his head, but Steve knows he knows something's up.

Steve keeps his eyes focused on the road. "You wanna grab a beer later?"

"Sure."

Steve nods, offering Chin a grateful smile. He'll never push, but Steve knows he'll listen, if he manages to say anything. Hell, Chin will listen even if Steve says nothing all night. He'll probably drive Steve home later too, when he's too drunk to do it himself.

He may not understand what's happened, but at least he does it quietly.

~


End file.
